Ular Nakal
by Anenchi
Summary: Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan jika Naruto digigit ular? Temukan jawabannya di sini... Warning inside, Silahkan membaca!


Ini fic kedua saya. Kali ini saya bikin rated M...

Ga tau deh hasilnya gimana? Tapi, karena saya adalah seorang Fujoshi berotak mesum, jadinya saya nekat bikin deh...

Maaf kalo ga asyik, alur berantakan, banyak typo, dan nggak asem sama sekali.

Semoga semua yang membaca suka...

#

**Disclaimer**: Seandainya Masashi Kishimoto adalah seorang Fudanshi akut dan berotak mesum seperti saya.. *Dilempar elpiji*

**Pairing**: SasuNaru. Sedikit ShikaKiba dan NejiGaa di akhir.

**Rating**: M

**Warning**: Hard Lemon, Boys love, Shounen-ai, SemeUke, BoyXBoy, Sesame jenis, Yaoi. Typo. OOC. Lebih banyak dialog. Dll...

#

**-Ular Nakal-**

**#**

"Teme..."

"Hn."

"Temeee..."

"Hn."

'_Dasar Teme!. Sudah kupanggil berkali-kali tetap tidak berhenti. Ah, aku tahu caranya,'_ Batin Naruto.

"Ehem... sayaaang," kata Naruto dengan penuh nada manja. Sasuke yang dipanggil pun langsung bergidik dan berhenti berjalan. _'Berhasil!'_ batin Naruto. Sasuke pun akhirnya menoleh pada Naruto.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan kata-kata seperti itu Dobe," kata Sasuke dengan nada sebal.

"Habisnya kau tidak mau berhenti sih. Teme aku capek, kita bermalam di sini saja yah?" tanya Naruto dengan muka sedih.

"Tidak. Ini masih sore Dobe, masa begitu saja kau sudah capek?" Sasuke tetap berjalan santai meninggalkan Naruto.

Ya, inilah pasangan kita yang paling mesra. Mereka sedang melakukan perjalanan pulang menuju Desa Konoha setelah melakukan misi. Kenapa hanya berdua saja? Hokage memang hanya menugaskan Sasuke dan Naruto saja karena misinya mudah. Lagipula ini juga kesempatan mereka untuk berkencan bukan?.

Kembali ke dua sejoli kita...

'_Uuugh... Teme Teme Teme... baiklah, akan aku gunakan jurus pamungkas'_

"Sasuke sayang..." Naruto memulai aksinya. Sasuke tetap berjalan dengan tenang meskipun wajahnya mulai merah mendengar suara Naruto yang seksi.

"Cintaku..."

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan wajahnya tambah merah.

"Kasihku..."

Wajah Sasuke semakin memerah.

"Belahan jiwaku..."

Oke, ini sudah cukup. Sasuke lalu berbalik dan bersiap memarahi Naruto.

"Dobe, kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan menjijikkan seperti itu!" Sasuke sedikit berteriak sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Uuuugh... Teme jahat!" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya dan terlihat imut sekali di mata Sasuke yang pipinya sedikit merah.

"Ayo kita jalan lagi." Sasuke berbalik.

"Teme..."

"Apalagi Dobe?" Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto.

"Istirahat di sini yah?"

"Tidak."

"Ya Teme?" Naruto mulai mendekat.

"Pokoknya tidak!" Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Temeee..." Naruto semakin mendekat.

"Ma-mau apa kau Dobe?" Sasuke mulai risih.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Sasuke. "Sasuke..."

"Iya-iya. Kita bermalam di sini," Sasuke mengalah.

"Yeeiy.. Teme baik!" Naruto melonjak kegirangan lalu mulai membongkar tasnya dan mendirikan tenda.

'_Dasar Dobe. Tadi dia bilang aku jahat. Memang benar-benar Dobe. Tunggu saja nanti pembalasanku,'_ batin Sasuke.

"Teme, bantu aku mendirikan tenda."

"Hhhh... dasar kau memang benar-benar Dobe. Mendirikan tenda saja tidak bisa." Sasuke lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto yang sedang mendirikan tenda.

#

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama berusaha, tendapun berdiri meski di bumbui adu mulut dan jitakan-jitakan kasih sayang dari keduanya. Kini Sasuke dan Naruto sedang makan malam di temani api unggun dan langit malam yang indah seperti mata Sasuke.

"Dobe, kalau makan pelan-pelan."

"Aku sangat lapar Teme. Kau sih tidak mau istirahat dari tadi."

"Masa baru sebentar saja berjalan sudah lelah? Kau itu payah sekali," kata Sasuke sambil memasukkan makanannya ke mulut.

"Bukannya begitu tapi aku tadi belum makan pagi," kata Naruto setelah menyeruput kuah ramen yang dimakannya.

"Makanya jangan bangun kesiangan." Sasuke yang sudah selesai lalu membereskan sisa bungkus makanan.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau itu sudah ku bangunkan berulang kali, Dobe. Tapi kau saja yang susah bangun," jawab Sasuke.

"Masa?" tanya Naruto dengan pose berpikir. "Tapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa tuh?"

"Dasar Dobe. Padahal bibirku sudah panas menciumi wajah dan bibirmu, tetap saja kau tidak bangun. Apa perlu aku melakukan 'itu' supaya kau bangun?" kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dan membersihkan celananya dari tanah yang menempel.

"Hah?" Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung cengok.

"Sudahlah, aku ke tenda duluan. Nanti kau buang sampahnya, dan jangan lupa matikan apinya!" kata Sasuke sambil masuk ke tenda.

"Eh? Ah... Te-Teme mesum!" Naruto yang baru sadar langsung teriak. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

#

-Di dalam tenda-

Naruto masuk ke dalam tenda dan melihat Sasuke sedang membereskan tasnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengucek matanya yang mengantuk.

"Membereskan tas. Besok kita harus bangun pagi supaya tidak kesiangan sampai di Desa," kata Sasuke.

"Hooahemm... iya-iya," jawab Naruto sambil menguap.

"Kau sudah buang sampahnya?"

"Sudah."

"Matikan api?"

"Sudah," kata Naruto sambil merangkak ingin tidur.

"Tutup dulu tendanya Naruto. Ini di hutan, nanti kalau ada binatang yang masuk bagaimana?"

"Iya-iya Sasuke sayang." Naruto pun menutup tendanya dengan asal-asalan karena sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang Dobe."

"Hehehe... Hoahemmm... Oyasumi Teme." Naruto pun bersiap untuk tidur.

"Hn."

#

"Nggh... Teme jangan begitu." Naruto merasa ada yang menggelitik kakinya. "Teme, jangan nakal." Rasa geli semakin naik menuju ke leher Naruto.

"Akh!" Naruto terbangun karena merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggigit lehernya.

"Kenapa Dobe?" Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Naruto juga ikut terbangun dan Sasuke membelalakkan matanya ketika mendapati seekor ular kecil di atas kaki Naruto.

"Dobe, ada ular di kakimu," kata Sasuke dengan santai.

"Apa?" Naruto yang sedang memegangi lehernya melihat ke arah kakinya dan Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke karena ketakutan.

"Kyaaa... Sasuke cepat keluarkan ular itu!" Naruto memeluk Sasuke semakin kencang.

"Nar-Naru-to... a-ku tidak bisa berna-fas," kata Sasuke terbata-bata.

"Ah, gomen Sasuke. Aku takut." Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya. "Tolong keluarkan ular itu Teme."

"Lepaskan dulu pelukanmu. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya kalau begini."

"Iya." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, tetapi tangannya masih memegang lengan Sasuke dengan kuat.

Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan ular kecil tak berdosa itu. Mungkin berdosa karena telah menggigit leher Naruto yang mulus itu. Setelah mengeluarkan ular itu, Sasuke lalu menutup tenda dengan rapat.

"Pantas saja ular bisa masuk. Kau tidak menutupnya dengan rapat Naruto."

"Gomen Sasuke, tapi aku tadi mengantuk sekali."

"Kenapa dengan lehermu itu?" tanya Sasuke setelah melihat dua titik merah di leher Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi rasanya seperti di tusuk jarum," kata Naruto sambil mengipasi lukanya.

"Sini aku lihat." Naruto lalu menarik sedikit kerah bajunya dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke.

'_Ini pasti digigit ular tadi. Dasar ular sialan, harusnya kan aku yang memberikan tanda di leher si Dobe. Awas saja nanti kalau bertemu lagi. Akan ku lempar ke ujung jurang. Ah, aku manfaatkan saja kesempatan ini. Khukhukhu...'_ batin Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Teme?" tanya Naruto yang akhirnya membuyarkan rencana Sasuke.

"Kau digigit ular tadi," jawab Sasuke.

"Apa! Aduh bagaimana ini Sasuke?" tanya Naruto panik. "Ularnya tadi berbisa tidak?"

"Hn."

"Apaaaa!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak Dobe." Sasuke menutup telinganya.

"Bagaimana dong Teme, aku belum mau mati." Naruto mulai sedih.

"Sudah, kau tenang saja. Cepat buka bajumu!" perintah Sasuke.

"Kau jangan bercanda Teme. Kenapa kau malah bercanda padaku di saat akhir hayatku. Apa artinya hubungan kita selama ini?" kata Naruto dengan gaya berlebihan.

"Jangan hiperbolis Dobe. Cepat buka bajumu, racunnya akan kukeluarkan," kata Sasuke tidak sabaran.

"Kau bisa Teme?"

"Cepat atau kau akan mati."

"Eh, i-iya." Naruto lalu membuka bajunya dengan secepat kilat. Sehingga menampakkan dadanya yang bidang dengan warna kulit yang eksotis. Membuat Sasuke menelan ludah. Sasuke lalu memegang kedua lengan Naruto dengan lembut dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Naruto.

"Teme, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ssshh... sudah diam. Kau nikmati saja," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

Sasuke lalu mengecup leher Naruto dengan lembut, membuat Naruto bergidik. Sasuke lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan menjilati leher yang luka itu membuat Naruto sedikit mendesah. Setelah puas menjilati leher Naruto, Sasuke lalu menggigitnya cukup keras sehingga membuat Naruto berteriak.

"Akh... Sasu..."

Naruto semakin mendesah ketika Sasuke kembali menjilati lehernya sehingga menimbulkan kissmark yang terlihat jelas sekali. Sasuke lalu kembali menciumi lehernya semakin menuju ke atas sampai ke telinga. Sasuke sedikit menggigit cuping telinga Naruto, lalu kembali menciumi pipi lalu berakhir menuju bibir ranum milik Naruto.

Awalnya Sasuke mengecupnya lalu melumat bibir Naruto dengan lembut membuat Naruto kembali mendesah. Semakin lama ciuman Sasuke semakin panas. Sasuke mengggigit bibir bawah Naruto untuk mendapatkan izin memasuki mulutnya. Naruto pun membuka mulutnya dan Sasuke langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Naruto, menjilat langit-langitnya dan mengabsen gigi-giginya.

Lidah mereka saling bertarung, mencoba untuk saling mendominasi. Tentu saja Sasuke lah yang memenangkan pertarungan antar lidah itu. Tak terasa sudah beberapa menit mereka berciuman, saliva pun mengalir di dagu mereka. Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan ciuman untuk bernapas sejenak.

"Haah...haah... Sasu mmmph..."

Sasuke tidak membiarkan Naruto beristirahat lebih lama lagi. Dia kembali melumat seluruh isi mulut Naruto. Tangannya pun sudah berpindah ke pinggang Naruto, sedangkan tangan yang lain berada di belakang kepala Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan Naruto pun kini melingkari leher Sasuke. Sasuke lalu membaringkan Naruto tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Sang seme menindih Naruto, mengunci paha Naruto supaya tidak banyak bergerak sedangkan lututnya yang lain menggesek selangkangan Naruto. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa mendesah dan menggeliat dengan gerakan yang menggoda.

Tangan Sasuke kini membelai dada Naruto, mempermainkan dua tonjolan yang sudah menegang sedari tadi, memilinnya dan sesekali mencubitnya dengan gemas. Sasuke akhirnya melepas ciumannya dan beralih menciumi dan menjiati dada Naruto. Sasuke mengulum dan sesekali menggigit kecil dua tonjolan itu secara bergantian membuat desahan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Nggh... ahh..."

Sasuke tersenyum di antara ciumannya ketika merasakan kejantanan Naruto mulai menegang. Sasuke lalu menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengambil posisi untuk melepas celana Naruto.

"Tung-tunggu dulu Sasuke.."

Naruto berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke tetapi Sasuke langsung meremas kejantanan Naruto yang masih tertutupi kain celana, sehingga Naruto kembali mendesah. Sasuke akhirnya dapat melepaskan celana Naruto dan sekarang Naruto sudah tidak memakai apa-apa lagi. Semakin menunjukkan keindahan tubuhnya.

Sasuke sudah dalam posisi di bawah Naruto dan tersenyum melihat kejantanan yang lebih kecil dari miliknya sudah berdiri tegak dengan kepala berwarna merah dan sedikit cairan putih. Dielusnya kepala kejantanan Naruto dengan jempolnya kemudian dijilatnya membuat Naruto mengerang.

"Nhh... akh..."

Naruto menggelinjang keenakan karena sekarang kejantanannya sudah berada di dalam mulut Sasuke. Sasuke lalu mengulum kejantanan Naruto dengan irama yang konstan. Naruto meremas rambut Sasuke berusaha supaya kejantanannya semakin masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Sasuke mengulumnya semakin cepat membuat Naruto akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"Sash.. aku.. m-mau.. ngghh.."

Naruto pun klimaks dan Sasuke menelan seluruh cairannya dengan senang hati. Sasuke lalu melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah dan di penuhi peluh. Dengan wajah seperti itu dan nafas yang terengah-engah membuatnya semakin eksotis. Sasuke lalu mencium bibir Naruto tetapi Naruto menahannya.

"K-kau cu-curang," kata Naruto dengan terbata-bata.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. Mengerti maksud Naruto, Sasuke lalu melepas semua pakaiannya dan membuat dirinya sama dengan Naruto, tidak memakai sehelai benangpun. Naruto tersipu ketika melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang lebih besar daripada miliknya sudah berdiri dengan tegak. Sasuke lalu berbisik pada Naruto.

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kau akan merasakannya."

Naruto tidak sempat protes karena Sasuke kembali mengulum tonjolan di dadanya. Sasuke lalu memberikan tiga jarinya untuk di kulum Naruto. Naruto dengan senang hati mengulumnya dengan penuh perasaan. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sasuke lalu melepas kulumannya dan menarik tangannya. Sasuke memposisikan dirinya, melebarkan paha Naruto.

"Naruto, kau siap?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. Perlahan Sasuke memasukkan satu jarinya ke lubang Naruto. Naruto meringis menahan rasa aneh yang memasuki tubuhnya. Sasuke menambahkan jari keduanya, Naruto memekik kesakitan dan bibirnya langsung di kunci oleh Sasuke. Sasuke dengan hati-hati memasukkan jari terakhirnya sambil memijit kejantanan Naruto untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Sasuke lalu memaju mundurkan tangannya berusaha mencari titik kenikmatan Naruto.

"Ahhh..."

Ok. Sasuke telah menemukannya. Dia lalu mengeluarkan jarinya dan memposisikan kejantanannya di depan lubang Naruto.

"Tahan dulu. Ini akan sedikit sakit," kata Sasuke pada Naruto.

Sasuke lalu dengan perlahan memasukkan kejantanannya, membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan. Sasuke kembali memijit kejantanan Naruto untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakit. Sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke memasukkan kejantanannya. Tinggal sepertiga bagian lagi lalu akan masuk semua. Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi sehingga langsung menghentakkan kejantanannya ke lubang Naruto.

"Akkh... ittai!" Naruto berteriak. Terlihat setitik air di sudut matanya.

Sasuke mencium kening dan menjilat air mata Naruto. "Maaf, aku akan lebih pelan," kata Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya tanda bahwa Sasuke boleh bergerak. Sasuke mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan membuat Naruto mulai mendesah.

"Ahh..."

"Teruslah mendesah Naruto, suaramu merdu sekali." Sasuke berbisik sambil menciumi leher Naruto.

Semakin lama gerakan Sasuke semakin cepat. Tak lupa Sasuke memijit kejantanan Naruto menambah kenikmatan bagi Naruto.

"Akh... ahh... nhh..." Naruto mendesah seirama dengan dorongan Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu menarik naruto untuk mengubah posisi mereka tanpa mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Naruto. Sekarang Sasuke tidur terlentang dengan Naruto berada di atasnya. Tangan Naruto bertumpu pada pundak Sasuke untuk memudahkannya bergerak. Sasuke memegangi pinggang Naruto dan membantunya untuk bergerak naik turun.

"Nhh... Naru..." desah Sasuke.

"Sash... ahh... ku" Naruto sedikit menegang.

Mengerti, Sasuke lalu mengembalikan posisi mereka seperti semula dan lebih mempercepat gerakannya. Tenda yang mereka pakai pun seolah-olah hampir rubuh karena gerakan mereka. Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang akan mendesak keluar.

"Sash... a-ku... nghh... akhhh..." Narutopun mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya di perutnya dan perut Sasuke.

Sasuke juga merasakan akan klimaks. "Na-Naruto... nhhh..." dan Sasuke mengeluarkannya di dalam Naruto

Sasuke lalu ambruk menimpa Naruto. Nafas mereka masih terengah-engah karena kegiatan barusan. Dengan sisa tenaga, Sasuke lalu membalikkan tubuh mereka sehingga kini Naruto berada di atas Sasuke. Detak jantung mereka terdengar satu sama lain. Karena dada mereka saling menempel.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus rambut Naruto.

"Kau bohong ya soal ular tadi?" tanya Naruto to the point.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" Sasuke mengecup kepala Naruto.

"Dasar mesum! Memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

Sasuke menyeringai."Tapi kau juga mau kan?"

"Teme hentai," Kata Naruto sambil mencubit pinggang Sasuke.

Hening sejenak...

"Ne... Teme?"

"Apa Dobe?" Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto.

"Bisa kau keluarkan punyamu dari lubangku?" pinggul Naruto menggeliat berusaha melepaskan kejantanan Sasuke dari lubangnya. Dan itu berakibat kejantanan Naruto bergesekan dengan perut Sasuke. Membuat Naruto sedikit mengerang keenakan.

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah Teme, aku tidak bisa tidur kalau begini," manja Naruto.

"Biar saja. Dengan begini kau akan lebih mudah dibangunkan bukan?"

"Baka! Kalau begini aku malah tidak bisa tidur tahu!" Naruto memukul-mukul dada Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kita lakukan lagi sampai kau kelelahan dan tertidur."

"Tidak mau!" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, membuat Sasuke mencium bibirnya.

"Aishiteru Dobe." Sasuke tersenyun sangat manis yang membuat Naruto blushing.

"Teme, terima kasih kau menyelamatkanku dari ular tadi. Meskipun hasilnya akan begini"

"Hn"

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa Dobe?"

"Aku tidak bisa selamat dari 'ular' mu tahu!"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar kalimat Naruto. "Biarkan saja. 'ular'ku sedang kelaparan."

"Dasar kau ini."

"Sekarang kau coba tidur saja."

"Hm." Naruto mengangguk. "Oyasumi Teme, Aishiteru." Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke sebelum tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Oyasumi Dobe. Aishiteru yo." Sasuke mencium kening Naruto lalu mengambil selimut untuk menyelimuti mereka berdua dan menyusul Naruto ke alam mimpi. Mereka berdua tertidur dengan kejantanan Sasuke yang masih berada di dalam lubang Naruto.

#

-Keesokan harinya-

"Dobe ayo bangun!"

"Nhh... nanti dulu Teme masih ngantuk." Naruto kembali memeluk Sasuke seperti memeluk guling.

CLOP...

"Ouwch... ittai!" Naruto merengek kesakitan.

"Dengan begini kau bisa bangun bukan?"

"Dasar Teme bodoh. Pelan-pelan kenapa?" kata Naruto sambil mengelus bagian bawahnya.

"Ayo pulang!"

"Aku tidak bisa jalan Teme."

"Mau ku gendong?" Sasuke tersenyum mesum.

"Tidak usah!"

#

-Siang harinya di pintu gerbang Konoha-

"Teme, pelan-pelan jalannya!" Naruto berjalan dengan sedikit pincang.

"Cepat sedikit Dobe, kau itu lambat sekali." Sasuke berjalan dengan santainya meninggalkan Naruto yang kesusahan berjalan.

"Ini juga gara-gara kau tahu."

"Salah sendiri kau juga mau." Naruto yang mendengar kalimat Sasuke langsung blushing.

"Sasuke, Naruto kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Kiba yang berpapasan dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Mendokusai... tapi kenapa kalian datangnya kesiangan?" tanya Shikamaru yang berada di sebelah Kiba.

"Tanya saja sama si Dobe itu." Sasuke lalu berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Kiba.

"Naruto, kenapa jalanmu begitu?" tanya Kiba sambil membantu Naruto berjalan.

"Ah, aku tadi terpeleset. Jadinya kakiku keseleo," jawab Naruto bohong.

"Lalu kenapa lehermu ada bekas merahnya?" tanya Kiba setelah melihat leher Naruto.

"Oh, i-ini. Ah, tadi malam aku digigit ular," kata Naruto sambil menutupi lehernya dengan tangan.

"Dobe, ayo cepat. Nanti kita dimarahi nenek Tsunade!" Sasuke memanggil Naruto.

"Iya Teme. Kiba, Shikamaru aku duluan ya." Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Kau yakin bisa berjalan sendiri?"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Sudah ya, jaa ne!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya.

Shikamaru yang melihat Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Shika, kira-kira yang menggigit Naruto itu ular seperti apa ya? Masa taringnya banyak sekali? Bukannya kalau digigit ular hanya ada dua titik?" tanya Kiba dalam pose berpikir. Shikamaru yang memiliki IQ di atas 200 tentunya tahu kenapa leher dan cara berjalan Naruto sangat aneh.

"Kau mau tahu ular apa yang menggigit Naruto?" Kiba mengangguk. "Ayo ikut aku!" Shikamaru lalu menarik tangan Kiba dan membawanya ke balik semak-semak.

#

"Neji?"

"Ada apa Gaara-chan?"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu," kata Gaara sambil menjitak Neji.

"Aww, iya-iya. Ada apa Gaara?" Neji mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau dengar sesuatu tidak?" tanya Gaara.

"Suara apa?"

"Itu, coba kau dengarkan!"

"Nhh... ah... ukh... ohh..."

"Iya, aku mendengarnya. Seperti suara desahan?" Gaara mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dan, coba kau lihat semak itu? Kenapa bergerak-gerak seperti itu?" Gaara menunjuk ke salah satu semak-semak. Neji lalu memandang semak yang ditunjuk Gaara.

"Benar. Ah, jangan-jangan ada hantu?" kata Neji.

"Mana ada hantu yang munculnya siang hari, Neji?"

"Ah, benar juga."

"Cepat gunakan Byakuganmu untuk melihatnya!" Neji mengangguk.

"Byakugan!" Neji mengaktifkan Byakugannya dan melihat ke arah semak-semak.

Di penglihatan Neji terlihat Kiba tanpa busana sedang menungging dan Shikamaru berada di belakang Kiba sedang memajumundurkan pinggulnya. Neji yang melihat adegan itu langsung blushing dan menon-aktifkan Byakugannya.

"Kenapa mukamu merah seperti itu? Apa yang kau lihat tadi?" tanya Gaara.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa. Ayo cepat kita pulang!" ajak Neji.

"Katakan dulu apa yang kau lihat." Gaara ngambek.

"Kau benar ingin tahu?" Gaara mengangguk. "Kucing kawin," kata Neji singkat sambil berjalan meninggalkan Gaara yang cengok.

"Eh?" Gaara yang masih belum mengerti perkataan Neji tadi masih diam di tempat. Neji yang merasa Gaara tidak ada di belakangnya langsung berhenti dan berbalik.

"Gaara..." panggil Neji.

"..."

Neji yang melihat Gaara diam saja langsung kembali ke arah Gaara.

"Gaara..." panggil Neji lagi.

"Aku masih bingung," kata Gaara, Neji menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kucing kawin? Apa maksudnya itu, Neji?" Neji tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan sang uke yang polos. Neji lalu mengacak-acak rambut Gaara.

"Sudah, nanti aku ceritakan di rumah."

"Benar ya?" Neji mengangguk sambil menyeringai.

"Ayo jalan!" ajak Neji yang sudah mendahului berjalan dengan semangat supaya cepat sampai di rumah.

"Neji..." panggil Gaara.

"Hn?" Neji menoleh.

"Jalannya pelan-pelan," kata Gaara.

"Cepatlah sedikit Gaara, supaya kita cepat sampai di rumah." Gaara yang sudah berada di samping Neji mencubit lengan Neji.

"Ini gara-gara kau tidak mau pelan-pelan tahu!"

"Masa? Seingatku aku sudah pelan-pelan dan lembut?" Neji meletakkan jarinya di dagu. Pose berpikir.

"Bodoh! Mana ada orang melakukan 'itu' dalam waktu hanya 7 menit dan dalam keadaan berdiri bisa dikatakan lembut!" terlihat semburat merah di wajah Gaara.

"Hehe... habis, takut ketahuan orang lain." Neji menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dasar napsuan. Kalau melakukan itu harusnya di tempat tertutup tahu, bukannya di belakang pohon."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita lakukan lagi di kamar, Gaara-chan." seketika Neji langsung menggendong Gaara dan berlari secepat kilat menuju rumahnya.

"Tidak mau! Neji turunkan aku...!" dan yang terdengar hanya teriakan Gaara meronta-ronta agar terbebas dari gendongan Neji.

#

END

#

OMAKE

Hari ini adalah hari di mana genap 2 tahun Neji dan Gaara berpacaran, jadi mereka mengundang SasuNaru dan ShikaKiba untuk makan malam di kediaman Neji. Tentu saja sang uke harus mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya supaya sang seme mau datang ke tempat Neji.

Mereka bercengkerama dan bergembira pada saat makan.

"Dobe, jangan makan seperti ayam!"

"Shika, ayo bangun. Jangan tidur saja!"

"Gaara-chan, ayo aaa..."

"Aku tidak mau sayurnya Teme."

"Hhh... mendokusai"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu Neji!"

Begitulah kegiatan para seme uke kita. Saat acara makan tengah berlangsung tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan acara makannya yang membuat semua orang melihatnya.

"Dobe, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto tidak berbicara apa-apa dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi sambil memegangi mulut dan perutnya. Belum juga Sasuke mengikuti Naruto, Kiba langsung berlari juga menuju ke toilet yang membuat Shikamaru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kenapa sih dengan mereka berdua?" tanya Neji entah pada siapa. "Nah, Gaara-chan ayo makan lagi." Gaara hanya terdiam dan wajahnya berubah pucat. "Gaara..." panggil Neji. Gaara tidak menjawab dan langsung berlari mengikuti Naruto dan Kiba ke kamar mandi.

Apa yang dilakukan oleh para uke itu membuat seme-semenya bingung. Mereka saling berpandangan dan tanpa babibu lagi mereka juga menuju kamar mandi.

"Hooek..."

"Uhuk-uhuk..."

"Ughh... hoek..."

Para seme melihat uke-ukenya tengah membuang semua makanan yang telah dimakannya tadi hanya bisa sweatdrop dan saling berpandangan.

"Jangan-jangan..."

END OMAKE

#

#

Kyaaa... apaan ini? Bisa-bisanya buat yang beginian. Hot gak? Kayanya sih biasa aja? *di tendang*

Apa yang terjadi dengan para uke? Hanya mereka yang tahu. *di sengat tawon*

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalo ada yang merasa fic ini mirip dengan fic lain. Tapi jujur ini dari otak saya sendiri. Kalaupun ada yang mirip, baik cerita atau kata-katanya , itu karena saya terinspirasi dari sana.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic yang gaje ini. Silahkan review atau flame jika berkenan. Jadi saya bisa memperbaikinya...

Sampai ketemu lagi..

Jaa...


End file.
